This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Underground mining is harsh on hardware and harsh on RF. Physically, there are tight spaces with moving equipment that can strike the hardware or rocks can fall and shift that damage hardware. RF does not perform well either in the mine environment. The presence of a multitude of metal objects scatter RF, the makeup of rock/coal or other ore either absorbs or scatters RF at different frequencies. These and other issues cut down both the distance and speed wireless connections can provide in mines. For this reason fiber optic cable is commonly utilized as a carrier for communication in a mine.